


[ABO] A Match Made in Heaven 4th

by lawyer39



Series: 天作之合 [4]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Married Couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39





	[ABO] A Match Made in Heaven 4th

后台预备室的门刚关上，外头就噼里啪啦一阵阵急促的脚步声，伴着另一边走廊客人们的尖叫整层楼都陷入困境。

躲过枪林弹雨的三人进门就将能搬动的桌椅顶住入口，希望能支撑几分钟，真嗣稍稍打开连接走廊的大门，观察情况。

“笨蛋，情况怎么样，两分钟内我们得赶紧走！”明日香还在堆东西塞在风雨飘摇命不久矣的门上，渚薰在一旁协助。

“跟着宾客走吧，这层是宴会厅和餐厅，拐角酒吧的吧台后是上层VIP船头甲板泳池，在泳池入口和吧台间几乎很难发现。”

“嗯！我们这边快撑不住了！”

“三、二、一！”渚薰把椅子往阻挡物上一甩，真嗣看准时机闯出预备室，两人紧跟其后。

灯火辉煌，陈设华丽的船舱内，动乱的人群，不绝于耳的惨叫，匪徒的叫嚣包围了他们，真嗣按照记忆中的地形图领着其余两人找到在通向宴会大厅的走廊拐角处的防烟门，穿到夹层走廊跑进隐秘贵宾休息室。

四下无人，匪徒一时还未完全占领游轮，确认安全后三人悄悄躲了进去，走到室外的泳池与酒吧休息室连接的玻璃门后蹲下。

顶层贵宾套房的露台刚好把这块空间掩盖，在瞭望台也不会发现他们。

三人并排坐到地上，渚薰坐到门边，松开脖子上的领带，眼镜也插到口袋里头了：“这帮人根本不熟悉这里，身上的装备很粗糙，并不像有备而来。”余光不时扫过玻璃门。

“这么大动静，那帮安检也向宾客动手了。难道是我们败露了？可恶！”明日香从盒子里拿出剩余的子弹充填。

“根据之前的情报，seele不是这么鲁莽的组织，大概是seele的客人吧？”真嗣还没喘过气来，但要压低声量，胸腔顿时胀痛起来。

“之前的交易银货两讫，还没人打过seele的主意，这次的A组，听闻和碇先生，还有JC关系较为紧张，而且组里的财政，人事状况都不容乐观呢。”渚薰伸手上至下摩挲真嗣的后背。

“seele还要跟他们交易？明明就是个难以信任的新顾客，现在的状况明显就是A组要吞掉这批家伙了。”按按耳机还是没有任何消息，明日香又打开粉饼盒状的微型发射器输入信号。

“希望绫波没事吧……”

“傻瓜真嗣，她早发现信号断了，现在肯定是想办法联络美里提前登船。我去七层的中央休息室吧，交易原定就在那里。”她提上小提琴盒，单膝跪地望进室内，找准时机离开。

“我们一起去吧，明日香，seele可能借刀sr，我们还不知道他们交易流程。到时候跟a组正面交锋的时候可能会给seele创造逃脱机会。”孤身一人极度危险。

“真嗣，他们习惯躲在暗处不当面交易，根本就没安排人在这里，不需要逃。提货需要生物信息验证，而且一旦有人要强行取走货物或验证失败的时候，系统会启动防卫自毁装置。要是我们推测没错，A组的头领肯定被困休息室手下才更加急躁。”

“你很清楚嘛。”明日香凝视渚薰。

倏地，三人耳机输出一声极大的杂音，马上又安静下来。

“你们三个，现在在哪里？”耳机里，美里焦急的询问清晰地传来。

“我们正准备到七楼的休息室，绫波呢？”渚薰抢先说明。

“事后你们三个都得谢谢她，她很安全，暂时不便透露方位。真嗣和明日香你们先关掉耳机，这次的任务只有渚薰能完成，稍后你们按照我的……”

“美里小姐你在说什么！里头有多少敌人……”还未说完，真嗣被渚薰拉住了手，对方伸出食指按在他唇上。

“我当然知道，现在的局势我们的行动越隐秘越好，你们已经暴露了，扎堆往核心进攻只会招来更多的危险，而且能破解室内机关的，真嗣你知道只有渚薰有能力。”

“但是……”按住耳机的指尖用力得生疼泛白。

“要不然自毁装置爆发全部人都得喂鱼。”

“碇真嗣，你相信他的吧？”是绫波。

望着渚薰仍旧波澜不惊的微笑，真嗣唯有相信。

“我当然相信他。”他握紧渚薰的手。

“一切按照计划进行，你们两个要打开通往西甲板的路方便我们的人突入，渚君，核心就交给你了。”

“知道。”

话音刚落，暴雨般的子弹把玻璃门被打个粉碎。

“有人到泳池了，立即行动！”

“笨蛋夫妇，赶紧走啦！”

真嗣举枪朝子弹来源扣动扳机。

两人手被迫分开，临别时他感觉到渚薰捏了捏他的手心。

双手再一次举起枪时，掌心的血迹已干涸。


End file.
